If only they Knew
by Goldengirl303
Summary: Bella's parents never split she grew up in forks,She has a secret affair with Jake. After a terrible acciident Bella is left alone, set during new moon, Alice never comes to visit Bella although somone else does... Better than it sounds,five it a shot! ;


Chapter One

**Basically takes place after new moon. **

**Okay so I had this idea for a story and I really think it can work. Bella is now 18, she knew the Cullen's although jasper had left Alice a decade before Bella met them, Edward left Bella in the woods but not why he told her, he left to be with Alice. She doesn't know this though as her and Alice never got along she was always closer with Rosalie. **

**Bella's mum and dad are still together and her dad being the chief of police has a reputation to uphold. Charlie hates Jakes dad Billy, and that is why Bella doesn't want her parents to ever find out about Jake and that is why she wants to run away with him because they treat her like an item not a person. Jake and her get close when she goes into zombie mode after Edward leaves although Jake is actually older and is 19 in this! **

~X~

The wind pushed against my back, so hard I had to fight to keep my balance. Looking down at the sharp rooks below the cliff, I thought back to what brought me here…

~X~

_**Flashback from earlier that night, **_

"_Bella would you please do the dishes for your mother, as she is not feeling her best." There was no question in my Fathers town her wasn't asking me to do the dishes, he was telling me to.____I nodded silently in reply, stood and collected the plates from the table and took them into the kitchen. I filled the dishwasher silently and made my Fathers strong tea and my Mothers weak tea. Funny how such a small thing like their choice in warm beverages could describe each one of them so well._

_I walked into the living room, head down and handed them both their drinks silently and received no thank you. Just as I was leaving Father grabbed onto my wrist rather more tightly than what was needed. _

"_My dear Bella, why don't you grace us with your presence tonight?" his voice dripping with sarcasm, he was just waiting for my excuse, same as every night for the last week. _

"_I'm not feeling too well tonight Father I'm sorry I would rather just go upstairs to bed" my voice was quiet and soft. _

_My mother opened her mouth about to let me head of to bed for the night, but Father got there first.  
>"You look fine though Bella, surely a few minutes with your beloved parents couldn't hurt, could it?" <em>

_I just kept my head down his hand had tightened around my wrist becoming painful.  
>"Father you're hurting me"<em>

"_Well maybe a little pain will help bring you out of this foul mood you've been in the past few days, you're acting like a spoilt brat who hasn't got her way" Each word he uttered angered me more._

"_But…"_

"_No buts, you've been moping about the house all week and I am sick to death of it!"_

_I looked up at him eyes ablaze, he looked taken aback as I stared him down eyes dancing with hate, daring him to loo k away. "If you had a heart you would to!"_

"_I am going to ignore that statement and ask why I would act in such a manner."_

"_Because my fiancé died last week!"_

_~X~_

_**End of Flashback**_

So yeah I never told mum or dad about Jake, I never told them what we had together, the friends we had together, and the life we were going to start together, the family we were going to have together. He was the only person who ever understood me, the real me. Always waiting with open arms, until now…

_**Start of Flashback **_

_The room was painted a bright white, with soft blue curtains and cream couches. God Jake why aren't you here yet! Smiling to myself and tilting my head back I clear my mind and fill it only with Jake, he'll be here soon. I could see him now, he'd probably come barrelling in bringing hot food as a sorry present for being late, he'd knock over the plastic flowers to the left of the door in his rush to see me. He'd sweep me up into his arms keeping me tight against his chest. He'd whisper how he loved me quietly in my ear. Pull my face up to his and kiss me passionately like it was the last kiss we'd ever share when really we have the rest of our life's to kiss like this. _

"_Miss?" I was woken from my daydream by the young receptionist. "Miss swan, there is an urgent phone call for you, from the hospital" Her eyes were a soft brown, filled with sympathy, that sympathy must have been for someone else I was getting married today I had to wait, Jake would be here soon._

"_Sorry lady there must be some kind of mistake I don't know anyone in a hospital, I'm getting married tonight" I didn't mean to snap but I was getting anxious, what if we miss our appointment, what if someone finds out what we're going to do. What if we get caught?_

"_Miss I am sorry but they say that you have to go, the person in hospital says that you are here, he is most insistent that you go, he hasn't asked for anyone else. I'm afraid he doesn't have long left." _

_The only person who could possibly know where we I am … is Jake .Oh god no Jake! Getting to the hospital was blurry my eyes stung as I raced outside and jumped into my car. The hospital is thankfully only down the road. Everything is going to be okay it has to be some misunderstanding. Rushing through the emergency ward I ran to the small reception. _

"_I was called to the hospital urgently, it's Isabella Swan" Her eyes were filled with sympathy when she looked up at me, just like the receptionist. __ She gave me a piece of paper with directions to his private room. I ran all the way there and swung in through the door. _

_He was covered in bruises, tubes covered his whole body. His eyes opened at all the noise I made with my entrance. I grabbed hold of his hand tears streaming down my cheeks and looked into his big brown eyes. They held so much love, so caring and kind. I can't lose him, I can't. That beautiful beeping noise came from one of the tubes connected to him, I've watched enough movies to know that the steady pace of the beeping tells me he's okay, but then It started to slow down and I screamed for help. _

"_Bells I love you more than anything else in the whole world, I always have…" he took a shaky breath, the beeping was getting even slower. His heart was stopping._

"_And I always will" He said in a soft whisper as he slipped the small diamond ring onto my ring finger. I grabbed onto both his hands tightly and kissed him fiercely, he never kissed me back._

_The room suddenly filled with people and I was torn away from him. The sound of the monitor made a loud screeching noise. The Doctors placed the resuscitation pads onto his chest counting to three before sending a shock through his whole body, trying to restart his heart. _

_It was no use, he was already gone. The Doctor shook his head and a nurse took down the time. 7:15 the exact time our appointment to get married was. _

"_No, he can't be gone NOOOOOOOO!" I screamed and screamed I stayed by his side, for as long as I could holding onto his hand tightly. At around 9:00 they sent people down for Jake's body. And they sent me home, my parents were out of town for the weekend so no one was home to ask question. I fell asleep on the bathroom floor, I cried for hours I started to feel queasy and ended up being sick in the toilet. My whole life was gone…_

_~X~_

_**End of Flashback**_

He was gone, how I survived the last week I have no idea but I can't go on with this much longer.

**I jumped…**

As I fell the wind battered my face, whipping my hair behind sounding like a birds heavy wings. The fear started to take hold of my heart beating to fast in my chest, this was it I was going to die, I was going to be with Jake. That's what he promised together forever, right.

My life didn't flash before my eyes. I didn't search for a bright light in the distance. All I could do was watch the jagged cliff bottom becoming closer and closer to me. I felt like I was flying in slow motion, I watched everything happen with no feeling what so ever know. I was going to die and that was that.

I hit the ground on my back and I heard my spine break instantly, my whole body was numb, I could hear the each bone break as I hit the ground the sharp sound of the wind and the birds in the sky. Almost everything in my body was broken or sprained, I should be dead.

Why aren't I dead, please God let me die, let me enter heaven and find my Jake…

Please

~X~

Okay so please RXR I for what you think and any questions you have! , sorry this chapter is very intense. It gets better I promise it ain't all dome and glom. The more Reviews I get the quicker I update! thanking you! xx


End file.
